Naruto - The World Nexus
by dragonsong2795
Summary: Angered by twelve years of hatred, Naruto leaves Konoha via a special seal and winds up in a place beyond his wildest dreams. With Hinata and Shikamaru at his side how will Naruto deal with women from all over the Multiverse dropping in and falling for him? Naruto/Mass Harem. Mass-Crossover (list inside at end of Prologue) M. No Villain/Mega-Plot harmless 'Sandbox' fun.


**Prologue**

**Into the Nexus**

_Konohagakure No Sato_

Twelve years, twelve years of hatred, no more. Today Naruto Uzumaki is leaving, leaving for good. Having secretly studied special jutsus for his escape Naruto chose today of all days for his escape. Today, the day before the genin graduations.

In a abandoned section of Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki, a twelve year old boy wearing, uncharacteristically dark and sensible clothing prepares a seal on a two meter wide circle of stone. Naruto, a usually happy blonde haired boy whose most notable features are the three whisker marks on either side of his face and the bright orange jumpsuit he wears. Works on the strange seal with a focused expression and instead of the orange jumpsuit he is wearing stolen… _borrowed_ ANBU armor dyed a deep naval blue, over his face is a mask that covers his nose, mouth and cheeks, nearly identical to the infamous mask of Kakashi Hatake, however Naruto's is the same dark naval blue of his stolen… ahem… _purloined_ ANBU armor.

Watching Naruto are three persons, the first is the aforementioned Kakashi Hatake, he knows exactly what Naruto is planning. However instead of trying to stop him, Kakashi had secretly added more resources to Naruto sealing scrolls, enough supplies for eight people to survive a year, not to mention a full set of jutsu scrolls, school textbooks, some fiction novels and the complete Icha-Icha series to date (hey, he's still a pervert).

The second person is Shikamaru Nara, a lazy genius from the shadow wielding Nara clan, he was walking by uncharacteristically looking for somewhere quiet to study with his copy of the Nara clan jutsu scrolls, when he noticed what Naruto was doing. Instead of going to warn someone Shikamaru decided to watch instead, being a genius he quickly noticed what Naruto was planning and had decided to go with him, anything to get away from his _troublesome_ mother. Luckily for Shikamaru his father had made him carry a full Shinobi battle gear set and camping gear set as practice for life as a Konoha Shinobi. Shikamaru has shoulder length black hair tied in a spiky ponytail and narrow brown eyes and is wearing a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved grey jacket with green edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with a circle with a line through it, brown pants, and blue sandals.

The third and final person is Hinata Hyūga, having decide she'd had enough of her father's abuse and insults Hinata had decided to run away, she'd secretly packed up all her stuff into a sealing scroll, stole copies of all of her clans famous Juken techniques and was running through the abandoned area when she noticed what Naruto was doing, when she noticed him murmuring to himself Hinata activated her clan's Kekkei Genkei **Byakugan** in order to read his lips with the enhanced eyesight granted by the famous Dojutsu. Having read Naruto's lips at which time he was mumbling _'They don't like me, fine! I'm going to leave, I might find somewhere nicer with the __**Shin Sekai **__(New World)____Fūinjutsu array I'm making'_ Hinata had decided to go with the boy she had a (not so) secret crush on. Hinata has dark blue hair and fair skin and her eyes are the same pale white as the rest of her clan, or at least they should be, however Hinata has a unique lavender tint to her eyes, her hair is in a short, leveled Hime-cut style just above her forehead, with chin-length strands framing her face. Hinata is wearing a cream-colored hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants.

Having finished his seal Naruto is about to activate his new seal when he hears two familiar voices, one male and one female shout "Wait" Naruto spins around to see Hinata and Shikamaru walk out of bushes on opposite sides of the road leading to the area where he had placed the seal.

Naruto frowns and says "What? Are you going to convince me to stay?" However to Naruto's surprise they both shake their heads silently saying 'no'

Shikamaru goes first "It's too troublesome to stay here and be a Shinobi, if I go with you at least I might get a chance to relax"

Hinata replies with "I d-don't w-want t-to stay h-her a-anymore N-Naruto-kun, I'm t-treated l-like I c-can't d-do anything r-right. I-if its o-okay w-with y-you I'd l-like to go with y-you a-as w-well"

Naruto thinks for a second before he smiles and says "Okay, you guys can come, but on a single condition each"

Shikamaru and Hinata both look at him silently saying '_go on_' Naruto smirks "Shika, if asked you have to help out, I'll let you cloud-gaze but you have to help out"

Shikamaru nods "Sure thing Naruto"

Naruto smiles and then turns to Hinata "Hinata, you have to try not to stutter, okay? I already know you'll help to the best of your abilities"

Hinata gulps and summons up some courage "Okay N-Naruto-kun"

Naruto then waves them over "Hurry up, and stand next to me"

Hinata and Shikamaru both race over to Naruto and stand at his right and left respectively. Naruto puts his hands in the Ram seal, just as he is about to activate the seal the Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, Shikaku Nara (Shikamaru's Father) and Hiashi Hyūga (Hinata's Father) show up. Before they can say anything Naruto shouts "**Jikūkan Ninjutsu: Sekai Shifuto no Jutsu**" (Space-Time Ninja Technique: World Shifting Technique) The **Shin Sekai **seal array at the trio's feet lights up and suddenly the area is filled with blinding light. When it dies down the three children have vanished. Never to be seen in the village again.

_The World Nexus_

On the edge of a river with trees, sugarcane and bamboo growing on both sides and nice solid dirt banks, with a mountain to the south-west and a flat grasslands filled with animals to the south-east. To the east a ocean is visible while to the west is a mountain range, however it's far in the distance. From behind the mountain to the south-west a smoke plume rises. In the north is a forest with some tundra just visible in the distance, to the north-east is some ice from the ocean freezing over, while to the north-west is a Steppe with some horses grazing on the sparse grasses.

On the edge of the aforementioned river, three children appear. Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru look around in amazement at the new world they have found themselves in. Naruto pulls out his storage scrolls only to find that there is one more then there should be, he opens it to find a nine storage scrolls (Labeled: Supplies, Camping, Weapons, Jutsu, Entertainment, Books, Training, Armor and Parents) and a note labeled 'Read me first'.

_Naruto_

_I'm sorry to say that if I could have I would have adopted you, however not only was I blocked by the council, but I wasn't truly in my right mind after the death of my sensei and your father, Minato Namikaze, or as you would know him, the Yondaime Hokage. Since you were the little brother I wish I'd had when I found out about your plans to leave I decided to sneak in some extra supplies. _

_In the scroll labeled 'Supplies' you'll find a year's worth of supplies, including food, clothing and other necessities, for eight people, since I didn't know if you had friends leaving with you I made sure to add some supplies especially for women, in a sub-scroll labeled 'Girl's only' if you don't have any girls with you just throw it away, they're worthless to a guy. I also put some scrolls on healthy eating and why it's good for you._

_In the scroll labeled 'Camping' I put a eight-man tent and eight futons, along with some small odds and ends you need to camp out, including instruction scrolls on Hunting and camping out in the wilds._

_In the scroll labeled 'Weapons' I put around eight hundred Kunai and Shurikens along with some Katana and Bows and arrows for hunting, along with some more exotic weapons. Of course I added instruction scrolls for all the weapons._

_In the scroll labeled 'Jutsu' I put some jutsu scrolls, I put several hundred in from E-ranks all the way through to S-ranks, however I would recommend you do __all__ of the chakra exercises in the 'Training' scroll first before doing an S-Rank, I also recommend waiting until you're sixteen. I also put eight pieces of Chakra paper and a scroll explaining them in as well, don't worry the jutsu scrolls are in sub-scrolls so you won't get a huge pile of jutsu scrolls coming out at once._

_In the scroll labeled 'Entertainment' I put some games including a full set of cards and a Shogi board along with instructions on how to play each game._

_In the scroll labeled 'Books' I put several hundred books, both fiction novels and school textbooks. Along with a full set of books on survival and a special edition set of the Icha-Icha series (I don't recommend you read that in front of any girls with you)_

_In the scroll labeled 'Training' I put everything you would need to learn to be a Shinobi, along with scrolls to explain everything and give examples of what to do and what not to do._

_In the scroll labeled 'Armor' I put several sets of resizing ANBU armor, along with various forms of light-weight leather armor. Instructions on the care, maintenance and how to make these armors are also in the scroll._

_And finally in the scroll labeled 'Parents' I put information and pictures about your parents, by the way your mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki. I also added in so funny stories about their past and their time as Shinobi._

_I hope one day you can forgive me for my actions, I've tried to look out for you whenever I could._

_Kakashi Hatake_

_(Inu-san)_

_P.S I know about your use of the __**Dōbutsu no Tamashī **__(Animal of the Soul) jutsu. I also know what you turned into, remember to practice its use._

At the end of the letter is a rough sketch of Kakashi's ANBU mask. Naruto is crying as he finishes. He sits down and sobs quietly, Hinata in a rare burst of courage hugs Naruto from behind. Shikamaru just watches on in silence, no words are needed for this situation.

A few minutes later Naruto regains control over his emotions, he turns to Hinata and says "Thanks Hinata, I needed that"

Hinata blushes and nods, not trusting herself to speak. Shikamaru just yawns and says "Troublesome, while this is all heart-warming. We need to either find a place to sleep or build one, did you plan that far in advance Naruto?"

Naruto nods not offended at all, he knew that his playing the fool would make them slightly worried about his planning abilities and he replies "Yeah, I did. I picked up several jutsus designed to work in sequence with one another. The first and most basic is the ironically named **Kihon Kurafuto** (Basic Crafting) which uses resources we harvested and stored with the **Kojin-Tekina Inbentori **(Personal Inventory) to create basic items. One of those items is the _Crafting Table_ which is used in conjunction with **Kōdona Kurafuto** (Advanced Crafting) to create large items like _Beds, Furnaces _and _Ovens_. A _Furnace_ is used via the **Seiren** (Smelting) jutsu which allows us to use it even when we have no knowledge of smelting whatsoever. Another useful combination is the _Oven,_ _Campfire _or a _Stove_ and the **Muchi Ryōri **(Ignorant Cooking) jutsu which allows us to cook even if we don't know how. The last three and most important jutsus are the **Shigen Kaiseki** (Resource Analysis) which will analyze the material we are using it on and tell us: A. What it can make in **Kihon Kurafuto** and **Kōdona Kurafuto **either by itself or in conjunction with another material and B. Stores all this information in a set of books that tell us which jutsu to use by which book it is in and how much of a resource you need. The next one is the **Kenchikka Sekkei** (Architect's Designing) jutsu which allows us to use paper to plot out a building, it will not only show us what the finished product will look like but also tell us how many resources we need to build it, it then turns the paper into a _Blueprint _which we use with the final jutsu which is called the **Kage no Kensetsu** (Shadow Construction) jutsu, which takes the _Blueprint_ and the resources need by whatever is detailed in the jutsu and builds it where the user wants. There are a few more jutsu but I don't need to go into them right now. Enough information for you Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru nods, a little bemused. He hadn't expected Naruto to be this prepared. He then asks "You can teach us these jutsu right?"

Naruto nods "Yeah, easily" he then stops and thinks "But first lets gather some wood and some of that sugarcane, I already scanned those back in Konoha" Naruto heads over and just punches a tree, he doesn't expect the area he punches to break off a into a perfect meter by meter by meter cube of wood however. Before a shocked Shikamaru or Hinata can say anything Naruto comments "Huh, I guess a different world would have some different physics, so this isn't surprising. But just to be sure **Shigen Kaiseki**" Naruto casts the jutsu and a book suddenly appears next to him, reading over his shoulder Hinata and Shikamaru can see that it simply shows recipes for what the wood can be used for in the **Kihon Kurafuto** and **Kōdona Kurafuto** jutsus, identified by the latter's recipes having a little table icon next to them.

Naruto then turns to Hinata and Shikamaru and says "Okay, I should teach you the jutsus now, they each use different hands seals, but most only use one or two so they're very easy to remember and use. **Kihon Kurafuto** uses the **Saru** (Monkey) hand seal. While **Kōdona Kurafuto** adds the **Inu** (Dog) seal after the **Saru** seal, and must be used over a _Crafting Table_. **Kojin-Tekina Inbentori ** uses just the **Tatsu** (Dragon). **Seiren** uses first **Saru** and then **Tora** (Tiger) in that order, and must be used over a _Furnace_. **Muchi Ryōri** uses only the **Tori** (Bird) seal, and must be used near a cooking instrument. **Shigen Kaiseki** uses the **Ne** (Rat) and **Ushi** (Ox) seals in that order. **Kenchikka Sekkei** uses just the **I** (Boar) Seal (A/N To distinguish between I and the hand seal **I** the hand seal will always be Bold). **Kage no Kensetsu** is the most complex and uses the **Hitsuji** (Ram), **U** (Hare), **Mi** (Snake) and **Uma** (Horse). Clap and then slam both hands down so that you would be facing the front of the finished structure, a light blue ghost like version of the structure should appear first, if it doesn't or its red, you can't use the jutsu there, if it is blue simply slam your hands down again to complete the jutsu. That's everything I'll teach you right now. Got it all?"

Hinata and Shikamaru nod in answer to Naruto's question.

They then spend nearly two hours gathering the material they'll need, Then they spend thirty minutes designing the house. It starts with an entrance alcove which leads into the living/dining room, to the left is the kitchen, to the right is a bathroom. In front is stairs which split and go both left and right half-way up after a small landing to the second level while to the stairs left and right are doors to a large dojo of at least twenty meters both long and wide behind the house. Upstairs has a almost flat U shape surrounding the stairs, there are at least six rooms upstairs, three bedrooms, two bathrooms and a library, there are two open indents to allow more rooms to be built on top of the dojo. Through the dojo on the opposite side to the dining room is changing room which leads to a small artificial hot spring created through special seals designed by Naruto. Similar seals allow the bathrooms to be very simple but very comfortable.

Having finished the design Naruto stands facing the flat area the three had cleared for the house. He goes through the hand seals and shouts "**Kage no Kensetsu**" and then slams his hands on the ground causing a blue transparent ghost of the building to appear. Naruto nods and slams his hands down again causing the building to solidify into an actual structure.

Hinata then asks the question that was bugging her for a while "Um, Naruto-kun"

Naruto turns to Hinata "Yes Hinata?"

Hinata blushes at Naruto's attention but says "Why are there areas for expansion on the house?"

Naruto smiles at Hinata "Just in case some more people show up, we can offer them a place to stay"

Hinata nods and says "Okay, Naruto-kun" while she thinks _'If any women show up, I'll show them that Naruto-kun is mine!'_

Shikamaru sees the determined look on Hinata's face and thinks _'Troublesome, but it's not likely that any women who show up will fall for Naruto'_

_Throughout the Multiverse_

Women from every rank of society and every age sneeze, several swear vengeance on whoever made them sneeze.

_The World Nexus_

A cold chill slowly goes down Shikamaru's back as if many women were angry at him and he had just made a massive mistake and his eyes widen.

'_Troublesome'_

_A/N So my interest has once again returned to Naruto stories, however I will attempt to continue my Percy Jackson and Harry Potter stories. _

_This isn't truly a pure Naruto story but more of a serious mega-crossover harem parody. Expect lots of women for Naruto and many, many strange and hilarious situations. Since this is a crossover, I'll be using women from the following sources. Harry Potter, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Bleach, Sekirei, World of Warcraft (WoW) and Warcraft, Sailor Moon, Ah/Oh my Goddess!, Ranma 1/2, Freezing and Negima! Magister Negi Magi. Other sources will also be considered. _

_While I'll try to be serious there isn't going to be any over arching storyline or mega enemy, it's just a 'sandbox' story that doesn't really have a purpose, so don't expect a villain to show up and ruin everything. (That doesn't mean that villains from some of the sources won't show up however. Naruto vs. Arthas, who would win?)_

_OCs and even WoW personal characters are welcome with the following specific details required: Name, Race (If not Human), Gender, Height, Description, Personality, History, Powers/Spells/Jutsus/Abilities, Source World. Also Source Specific details like: Zanpakutō names and Details (Bleach), Chakra affinities (Naruto) Volt Weapon (Freezing) Class (WoW, RPGs, Also WoW and RPGs characters should list their armor, weapons and inventories)._

_Suggestions of women from the listed sources are welcome, new sources will be considered if requested but expect Internet based knowledge and mistakes._

_dragonsong2795_

_P.S To those who noticed, I give a challenge. Whoever can give the most accurate guess of Naruto's Animal form, will not only get a virtual cookie. But they can also provide a script for a chapter that I will write. Also this story is based in Minecraft, so there will be chapters like 'The Search for Iron', 'The Diamond Discovery' and 'Into the Nether'_


End file.
